The present invention relates generally to apparatus for separating relatively large particles from dust particles or "fines". The invention relates particularly to apparatus for separating plastic resin dust or "fines" and plastic resin pellets from a mixture of dust and pellets.
In the plastic industry, resin is prepared by polymerization and extruding the polymerized resin into spaghetti-like strands. The strands are then cooled and chopped up into pellets for subsequent use in molding machinery and extrusion machinery for producing finished articles. During the pelletizing step, a great deal of plastic dust or "fines" is created. This dust is objectionable to the plastic industry and must be removed prior to shipping the resin pellets to the molding and extruding industry. At the present time, the dust is separated from the pellets by pouring the dust pellet mixture into a hopper and creating an air stream from the hopper which disperses the plastic dust. This creates a dust cloud about the hopped and the entire processing facility. The plastic dust creates a health hazard and this process is not totally effective in separating the dust from the pellets. In addition, the machinery which is being used at the present time to separate the dust from the pellets is extremely cumbersome and costly. Some of the dust and pellets are attached electrostatically and resists separation by the prior art devices. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, a principle object of the present invention to provide apparatus for separating large particles from dust particles in which the separated dust particles and large particles are positively controlled and conveyed to separate locations.
Another object of the invention is the provision of apparatus for separating large particles from dust particles in which the dust particles and large particles are agitated and dispersed within an enclosed space for more effective separation.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of apparatus for separating large particles and dust particles in which the dust particles and large particles are separated, conveyed and collected within a pneumatically sealed system, so that all of the dust particles are collected and pollution of the working environment is prevented.
It is a further object of the invention to provide apparatus for separating large particles from dust particles which is simple in construction, which is inexpensive to manufacture, and which is capable of a long life of useful service with a minimum of maintenance.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.